


Picking Up the Pieces (Podfic)

by kribban



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: After the annual Christmas party, Bones treats the consequences of the crew's bad decisions. Yes, this is an explicit gen-fic. ;-)
Kudos: 2





	Picking Up the Pieces (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Picking Up the Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804124) by [kribban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban). 



[Download MP3 or Stream.](https://archive.org/details/picking-up-the-pieces)


End file.
